


Trick or Treat?

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costume Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Hinata dresses up as a devil for Halloween but Kenma won't let him out the house.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 54





	Trick or Treat?

Top Kenma

Bottom Hinata

\------------------------------

"Kenma do you like my outfit?" Hinata asked as he came out of the room dressed in a slutty devils costume. Kenma looked up from his game and eyed Hinata up and down before getting up and walking over to the younger male.

He sat his switch down on the table beside them before he placed his head in Hinata's neck and bit down on the soft skin.

"Kozume?"

"Hush Shoyo." Kenma replied before he slipped a hand down Hinata's shorts. The smaller male let out a moan as he left Kenma's finger around his hole.

"Hinata grab the lube and come back." Kenma said as he sat down on the bed. Hinata nodded and went into the closet. He came back out seconds later with a bottle of lube just like Kenma ordered.

Kenma smiled at the ginger before propping himself up onto the bed and motioning Hinata over. Kenma propped Hinata in his lap and applied lube onto his fingers. He slipped down Hinata's shorts and teased the smaller boys hole before slipping a finger inside causing Hinata to let out a moan.

Not even a second later Kenma added in another finger and started thrusting inside Hinata's hole.

"You look so cute like this Shoyo.~" Kenma cooed as he added in another finger. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kenma's neck as he moaned out a response causing Kenma to stop thrusting into him.

"What do you say when someone compliments you Shoyo?" Kenma asked as he leaned into Hinata's neck.

Hinata looked at Kenma and blushed. 

"Thank you." Kenma pressed a kiss onto Hinata's cheek before throwing the smaller male onto he bed.

Kenma made his way to Hinata's neck and placed large hickies all around it causing Hinata to wimper out small moans.

Kenma bit down on Hinata's neck causing the younger male to squirm. Kenma let out a small laugh before turning Hinata around.

"Get on all fours." Kenma ordered Hinata nodded and quickly dis as told. Kenma leaned down and picked the lube up off the covers before squirting more onto his fingers. he slowly inserted a finger inside Hinata's tight hole and circled it around inside causing Hinata to let out a loud moan.

Kenma soon inserted another finger and started thrusting inside Hinata's hole at a fast pace before completely removing his fingers. Hinata whined and moved his hips back trying to get Kenma to put his fingers back inside of him.

Kenma unzipped the front of his pants and pulled out his dick. He aligned himself up with Hinata's hole before slowly slipping inside causing Hinata to let out a moan as he clutched onto the sheets.

Kenma leaned down and started placing light kisses onto Hinata's cheeks and he thrusted inside him. Hinata moaned before Kenma pulled him into a kiss.

Kenma slipped his tongue inside Hinata's mouth as the thrusted inside of Hinata's tight hole. Hinata whimpered as he felt one of Kenma's fingers brush against his nipple.

Kenma slipped his face into the side of Hinata's neck as he pinched one of the orange boy's hard nipples before rolling it around in his fingers.

Hinata wimperd and pushed his hips back begging Kenma to continue. Kenma clicked his tongue and laughed before pulling away from the kiss and grabbed onto Hinata's waist with one hand and his neck with the other.

Kenma slowly rolled his hips before slamming inside Hinata's hole earning loud moans. Hinata clutched onto the bed sheets even harder as he closed his eyes and bit down onto his bottom lip trying to quiet himself.

Kenma tightened his hold around Hinata's neck before nibbling on the shorter male's ear.

"Shoyo~ Don't quiet yourself I wanna hear your beautiful sounds." Kenma wispered as he thrusted into Hinata once more. Hinata moaned and arched his back.

"Ngh Kenma. I'm gonna cum." Hinata moaned. Hearing that Kenma took Shoyo's "length" into his hands and stroked it. Hinata came soon after cumming all over Kenma's hand and getting some on the bed covers. 

Hinata shivered and let go of the bed covers and he catched his breath.

"Kenma..."

"Not yet Shoyo I still haven't cum yet." Kenma replied as he thrusted back into Hinata's hole. Hinata started to cry from overstimulation as he clenched down onto Kenma's length and came once more. Kenma came soon after squirting his seed deep down inside Hinata's hole.

"I can't go trick or treating anyone now..." Hinata pouted as he burried his face into Kenma's chest.

"You weren't going in the first place." Kenma replied as he picked up his switch. Hinata pouted but soon fell asleep as Kenma played his game.


End file.
